Puntos de vista
by n-g-r
Summary: Pansy/Hermione. Un nuevo encuentro en el pasillo te recuerda el motivo de por qué tanto dolor cuando escuchas la palabra Sangre sucia. - Sólo dos caps. En el 2do capítulo, misma situación desde el punto de vista de Pansy-
1. Chapter 1

Cada paso que das hacia ese grupo de Slytherins junto con los tuyos deseas con ansias que nadie se meta contigo, que no se burlen de tu pelo indomable, y por encima de todo, que no te llamen Sangre sucia. Mientras piensas te escondes detrás de Harry en un ademán de defensa pero no sirve de nada ya que nombran ése insulto acompañado por un adjetivo nada agradable. Oyes los improperios de los Gryffindors para protegerte y darte ánimo, por que saben que te duele, que ésa palabra te desgarra el alma y crea de ella una pelota de desecho.

Sí, todos saben la molestia que te causa pero nadie conoce el motivo de tanta tristeza. Bien es verdad que la primera vez que la escuchaste de la boca de Draco te dolió, por qué eras nueva en ése mundo y no querías ser diferente a los demás, ya bastante aguantabas siendo la más lista de la clase y el centro de las burlas de todas las orgullosas serpientes. Pero ésa no es la razón principal por qué poco después descubriste que habían más magos con los mismos orígenes que los tuyos y te reconfortaste al darte cuenta que valías mucho, muchísimo más que algunos que se denominaban a si mismos como Sangre limpia.

Bajas la mirada al suelo resignada ante la ofensa. Piensas en la posibilidad de insultarle aun sabiendo que sólo provocarías risas de triunfo por parte de las Serpientes. Sonríes ante una idea tuya y dejas de lado la parte lógica de Hermione Granger entregándote a la sentimental. A la furia del momento.

Cuentas uno, dos, tres segundos y te agregas al grupo de los leones manifestando tu odio con palabras humillantes dando comienzo a una disputa verbal entre casas. Después de unos minutos parece que la cosa va a más y notas como cada uno de los presentes desenfunda su varita. Todo se vuelve, repentinamente, algo muy serio que puede acabar mal.

Una risa cristalina que distingues sin complicaciones entre la batalla verbal te incita a parar y mirar al causante de tu repentina retención de vocabulario denigrante. Rectificación; la causante.

Con la boca entreabierta y los ojos abstraídos contemplas cómo una media melena de cabellos negros como el azabache se mueven acompasados por el gesto de una risotada y, a continuación, los Slytherin callan y se suman a su risa. Una vez más te maldices por no haber hecho caso a tu consciencia lógica, pero sabes perfectamente que la próxima vez la parte sentimental te incitará a gritar de nuevo. Por qué deseas, y no quieres a la vez, dejarte llevar por tu furia de león, tu rabia y, desgraciadamente para tu sector lógico, las ganas de escuchar la risa de Pansy Parkinson. Y te da igual que ésa risa se origine para disgustarte y por su orgullo como Sangre limpia.

Esa palabra se filtra de tu mente y acaba gravada en tu propio cerebro como si fuera una inscripción llameante junto con su antónimo Sangre sucia. Notas como el corazón se contrae al recordar, de nuevo, la causa de que tus sentimientos nunca serán correspondidos por culpa de unos estúpidos prejuicios. Ya es bastante la dificultad de ser vosotras del mismo sexo como para agregar más obstáculos.

Ésa es la razón de tanto dolor al sentir Sangre sucia. No hay otra. Cada vez que la escuchas te recuerda que no tienes ninguna posibilidad con Pansy por qué su orgullo va más allá de los sentimientos.

Después de observar los movimientos de Parkinson mientras intentas aclarar tus ideas, oyes otro Sangre sucia de los labios de la serpiente que se enrosca por tu sensatez provocando tus momentos de locura, y comienzas a notar el agua salada de tus ojos con intención de salir. Y todos lo ven.

Los Slytherin se ríen más fuerte al observar como los Gryffindors intentan alejarte de la disputa pero tú no estás conforme con la decisión que han tomado ellos por su propia cuenta.

Apartas de un manotazo las manos que te arrastran hacia una escapatoria sin alejar tu mirada de los ojos de ella y aprecias como la suya con un toque alegre y orgulloso va decayendo hasta formar una de muy severa, y te entra un pánico atroz al pensar en la posibilidad de que ésta te hubiera leído tus pensamientos.

Al final, te dejas llevar, sin voluntad propia, por las manos insistentes de mantenerte lejos de allí por tu bien, por qué todos saben la molestia que te causa pero nadie conoce el motivo de tanta tristeza. En el último instante, aún con la mirada fija, ves como ella sonríe de lado.


	2. Chapter 2

Sientes el frío de la pared del pasillo en la que estás apoyada con tus compañeros de casa. Mientras te distraes repasando la serpiente de tu pecho, percibes las risas de los tuyos corresponder a una anécdota de Zabini. Aburrida, giras la cara hacia los pasillos y descubres al grupo de Harry Potter, o cara cortada como os gusta llamarlo, venir en dirección vuestra.

No oyes las risas de tus compañeros, ni nada de nada en el momento que una melena enmarañada y castaña se filtra en tu campo de visión.

Te extrañas al notar que sólo reparas en sus pasos al venir hacia a ti, en el frus frus de su cabellera rozando su espalda y, sin darte cuenta, tu mirada se posa en la zona de sus pechos. Por la cabeza se te pasan varias cosas, cada una más vergonzosa que la anterior pero de golpe te detienes en la sensación de repulsión al ver el escudo del león. Dejas de verla cuando se coloca detrás de Potter y, por arte de magia, vuelves a tener sentido del oído.

Te niegas a ti misma alguna idea sacudiendo la cabeza y diriges tu atención a tu grupo informándoles, con un comentario despectivo, quién se acerca.

Sus ojos se posan en ti para, posteriormente, dirigirse a ellos. Sonríes interiormente por qué sabes que tendrás acción para rato y la estabas esperando desde ayer. Llegan. El primer insulto va dirigido a la sabionda Granger por parte de Draco, es la costumbre. Todas las peleas empiezan por ahí, un insulto a Granger y saltan como locos a defenderla; acción-reacción.

Con una atención brutal de la que no te percatas esperas desesperada el rebote de la leona y sólo recibes una mirada al suelo por parte de ella. Sonríes con suficiencia al saber que después de tres segundos os enfrentará a todos con palabras ininteligibles y rebuscadas, incluso tú misma te preguntas si en realidad existen.

Uno, dos, tres...

Los chillidos no se hacen esperar causando que todos se enzarzen en una batalla oral Slytherin contra Gryffindor y tú desconectas completamente de ese mundo observando con gracia a la causante de la pelea. Al cabo de unos minutos notas la tensión del aire y las caras sofocadas de todos, te das cuenta que Draco tiene sujeta su varita y observas el rostro completamente acalorado de la Gryffindor.

Unas ganas locas de reír te sacuden el cuerpo y estallas. Los demás se unen a ti rompiendo la tensión del momento, excepto para los leones que aún están encolerizados. Aún riendo entre dientes te percatas que Granger te mira con cara embobada y con un toque de tristeza. No sabes como reaccionar ante esa situación y lo haces como aprendiste; contraatacando en modo de defensa.

De tus labios se te escapa la palabra Sangre sucia por rutina y te arrepientes – un poco- de haberla formulado. Los ojos de la come libros se bañan en agua y te quedas quieta mirándola impasible mientras los tuyos no paran de reír al reparar en el vano intento de los Gryffindors de sacarla de allí.

Ella rechaza toda ayuda mirándote a los ojos y tu rostro cambia completamente al intentar descifrar el motivo de esa mirada. Observas como Granger se aleja de allí con la cara desencajada guiada por los Gryffindors y tu corazón cubierto de hielo se agita con violencia en un intento inútil de romper la cárcel helada y huir junto a ella. Lo sujetas antes de que lo haga de verdad y, una vez más después de cada pelea contra Gryffindors, te concentras para aplacar los sentimientos que salen a flote y que no se te tienen permitido sentir. Tus labios forman una sonrisa irónica de lado al confirmar con esas acciones que, desgraciadamente, tu órgano nunca podrá amar, sentir ni corresponder a nadie que no sea esa leona con melena indomable.

Maldita sangre piensas odiándote a ti misma y sonriendo de lado al imaginar el enfrentamiento de mañana con miradas, lágrimas y moderación de sensaciones incluidos.


End file.
